Transmissions are primarily used in motor vehicles to adjust the rotational speed and turning moment of the drive unit of the vehicle.
A multi-stage transmission with eight forward gears is known from the patent application DE 10 2005 014 592 A1 of the applicant, incorporated herein by reference.